DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): This proposal is for a one-year planning grant to bring together relevant professionals from a variety of rehabilitation disciplines to develop a proposal (RO1 application) for a multicenter randomized clinical trial comparing two interventions to improve speech understandability and patient interaction with the rehabilitation team in severely head-injured patients. This planning period would culminate in an RO1 application to be submitted to NIH. The one-year planning period would include development/design of the clinical trial including the final design of the interventions, power calculations, the statistical design, forms design, development of the data management handbook, definitions of the quality controls, additional recruitment of sites, and confirmation from all sites, etc. In the process of participating in the planning grant, the professionals involved would become familiar with the design of clinical trials in general, and the area of treatment efficacy research in rehabilitation in particular. The major outcome measure for this planning grant is the completion of the design of a full scale, multicenter, randomized clinical trial, and submission of an RO1 application to fund this project.